1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for representing musical compositions using symbols and color. More particularly, the invention is directed to a method for using symbols and variable shades of colors to provide enhanced and visually attractive representation of a musical composition that guides a performer in performing the composition in particular predefined emotional overtones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Musical compositions are typically represented by a music notation system. Various music notation systems are well known in the art. Some notations have been in use for many centuries.
Musical symbols are currently denoted in two different prevalent systems: the European system also known as "tablature" and the simplified system also known as "note shift". The tablature system has a great deal of functionality and sophistication allowing very complex musical compositions to be represented. As a result, the tablature system is more popular and is in far greater use among musicians that the note shift system. However, due to its complexity, the tablature system is very difficult to learn and use.
Proficient use of the tablature system requires extensive and repetitive memorization and practice of each note and symbol used in the notation. For example, the pitch of a particular note is determined by the note's position on the staff, while the duration of the note is determined by its shape. Tablature note positioning is problematic because it is relatively easy to misread and difficult to differentiate the notes visually. Furthermore, the shapes that determine duration of the notes are neither structured nor logical. For example, the sharp "#" symbol cannot be intuitively interpreted as to its meaning. Mastery of it is more a matter of repetitive or habitual usage. It is neither easy to compose/write nor to integrate into modern technology.
Attempts have been made to assist those interested in playing simple compositions by color-coding portions of a musical instrument, such as metal bars in a xylophone, and then providing a sequence of color shapes that represent a sequence of portions of the instrument that must be manipulated (e.g. struck) in order to produce a composition. In essence, each color shape represents a note. However, this approach does not even come close to addressing complexities of typical music compositions and has no provisions whatsoever for pitch, beat, cadence or any other music symbology. Furthermore, the colors selected to represent the various notes are not selected with any particular methodology and do not in themselves convey any additional information to a musician.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved music notation system that is intuitive, easy to read, write and learn. It would further be desirable to provide a method for guiding a performer to perform a music composition in particular emotional overtones. It would also be desirable to provide method for converting an existing musical composition into a visually attractive colorful arrangement indicative of emotional overtones and moods of the musical composition.